Alexandria Harvard
Alexandria Jorge Harvard was a contender on the first season of Project: Glee. About Alexandria had a rough childhood. Her father left her mother when she was one year old. Her mother suffers depression and is an alcoholic. When she was eight, her mother was imprisoned for illegal possession of drugs. She lived at her aunt's house where she was treated like a maid. She escaped there when she was 14 years old and went out to live on her own. She was a student during the day and a waitress at night. When she had free time, she joined some health operations and feeding programs at several orphanages. When she had a boyfriend, she was verbally, mentally, and physically abused. She has a strong love for the arts, especially photography, and can often be seen at photo shoots on her weekends off. She has been performing for a couple of months and she is also a vocalist in the band at the restaurant she works at. After joining PROJECT : GLEE , she audtitioned in X FACTOR US season 2 and got through the live shows but was eliminated at the 8 th week ... Appearance She is a brunette and half of her head is shaved. She is 5'10 and has a splendid, sexy body. She is memorable because of her strong exotic features and her sense of fashion. Personality Alexandria is very bubbly, quirky, and extremely talkative. She is easy to get along with and is kind and caring to others. She is the comedian of the group. She is often mistaken as a bitch by the people who don't know her very well. Trivia *When Alexandria was little she was in a car crash, and got a tiny little scar on her forehead. *She likes to watch movies. *Her favorite contender from season 1 is Marissa Von Bleicken and on season 2 is Nellie Veitenheimer. *A certified Directioner. *She hates Justin Bieber. *A twitter addict. *She had a phobia on snakes. *Became a model once before. *Yellow is her favorite color. *Favorite song is "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script *She had a crush on Niall Horan of One Direction. *She loves dogs. *She hates slutty persons. *Had a tattoo on her right ankle. *Her favorite movie is Hunger Games. *She plays guitar and piano. *Her crush on the show is Connor and Drew . *Favorite character on Glee is Sam and Mercedes. *Has a complete set of Harry Potter books and Movies. *A contestant in X Factor US season 2 * Quotes "I love that song! I think I can really stand out with it!"'' - Alexandria's thoughts on their music video ''. "The sexiest person on Glee? Get ready cause I’m gonna sex you up! (laughs) "-' Alexandria's thoughts on their guest mentor. '" Mark Salling! Of course! He is the sexiest one on Glee! " - '''Alexandria's thoughts on Mark Salling.' '" Wow! " '- Alexandria's expression when she knew that she will be a lesbian this week. '" I had a rough childhood. My mother suffered from depression after my father left her and became an alcoholic. When I was eight, she was imprisoned for illegal possession of drugs. I went to live at my aunt’s house and she treated me like a maid. I escaped there and went to live on my own. I was a student during the day and a waitress at night. I had a boyfriend that verbally, mentally, and physically abused me (cries). " - Alexandria telling everybody her life . '" So I always had these family issues, and I´m very vulnerable when I speak of them, that´s why I always try to stay happy and talkative. " -' On what makes her vulnerable and how she kept it . '" 'Part Of Me in tenacity! Oh my gosh, I can be so tenacious with that song! "' '- Alexandria's reaction with their Homework Assignment . '" Awesome " - '''Alexandria's reaction with their Homework Assingment . '" WOW , I Love It " - 'Alexandria's reaction on their song for music video. '" I love this theme. I love performing! " - 'her thoughts after hearing their theme for the week is performability. '" We´ll do it on the auditorium! I´´m so excited! " - 'her reaction when they knoew that they will perform it at the auditorium. '" Yay! Heather picked me as the winner! It feels great! "- Her reaction when Heather chose her as the winner. " I´m so happy this week! I´m doing great! " - 'her thoughts this week . '" I´m so happy! I also feel I´m improving, I´m so close on being on glee! " -''' her reaction when Robert called her name because she was first on the call-back list. '''" 'Cool! So, let´s divide ourselves. "' - her reaction of Taylen's Suggestion. " Oh my gosh! " - 'when Naya revealed their song for their MV. '" It´s difficult for me and Emily to attack each other! We´re great friends, and we don´t attack anyone! " - 'her reaction about attacking Emily. '" It´s my first time in the bottom, and I´m scared if Ryan doesn´t like me, but I´ll make him like me, surely, I´ll do my best. " -''' her reaction on being first timer in the bottom 3.' '" Ryan liked me, he thinks I´m interesting. But maybe he thinks I won´t fight for this." - telling to the contenders what Ryan said to her. '''"I want this more than anything I hope Ryan likes the character he saw." - '''walking to the callback list. Songs Solos Script The Man Who Can't Be Moved.jpeg|The Man Who Can't Be Moved Solos (In a group number) Progress '''IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Blogs Alexandria's Individuality Blog Alexandria's Sexuality Blog Alexandria's Vulnerability Blog Alexandria's Tenacity Blog Alexandria's Pairability Blog Alexandria's Performability Blog Alexandria's Rival-ability Blog Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders Category:Season One Songs Category:Season One Episodes